iPod Challenge
by SyneFurrier
Summary: Just some fics I did, named and themed after some songs. For the most part, the songs are about the title of the song, not the meaning.
1. Fireflies

Draco was curled up in Harry's arms as they sat beside the great lake. Neither of them were used to this but it felt natural enough. Very few Gryffindors and even fewer Slytherins were okay with the idea of them together but they honestly didn't care what anyone besides each other thought. Draco had known they day that he met Harry that one day he would be in love with him. He had had seven years to get used to the idea so it wasn't much of a shock when he realized just how much he cared about Harry. Harry on the other hand hadn't been expecting it in the least. To say that he was shocked was the understatement of the century. Imagine a day when you would rather give your life then see your enemy suffer. Harry hadn't been very fond of the idea and quickly sunk into the memory.

"What did you do to me?" he wailed at the Slytherin. Draco, who was only Malfoy at the time, smirked.

"What ever do you mean Harry?" Harry hadn't noticed until then that Malfoy had been calling him Harry for quite a while now.

"You know _exactly _what I mean," Harry had hissed. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Actually I don't."

"Why am I…in love with you?" Harry had whisper/yelled. He had expected a cold, dark laugh but Malfoy had only looked mildly shocked.

"That's a dangerous thing to say Harry."

"Why?"

"If the feeling is mutual, who knows what I might do?" Malfoy said with a rather evil sneer. Harry shivered. Malfoy had stalked forward, pushing Harry into a broom closet. Harry could hear the door lock and even though he couldn't see it. He also couldn't see Malfoy's smirk but he knew it was there.

Harry shuddered a bit at the memory. It was one of his favorite memories but it still unnerved him slightly. Draco looked up at him.

"You alright?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine. Even though you're hear," Harry said teasingly. Draco pouted.

"You're so mean to me," he said increasing his pout.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Harry asked lowly. Draco grinned.

"I have an idea," he mumbled and gave Harry the best kiss (along with many other things) he'd ever had. Harry looked up in time to see a million fireflies in the sky. Or were they stars?


	2. Sleazy

There was really only one word Harry could use for Malfoy right now. That word happened to be sleazy. Harry and Ron had snuck down to a small club that had opened in Hogsmeade. Draco had clearly consumed far more alcohol than he should have and was grinding on some wizard that looked to be at least twice his age.

"How did he get any firewhiskey? He's only sixteen!" Ron had practically shouted. Harry had shushed him then pointed out that Malfoy looked to be at least twenty. Ron had shrugged and wandered off towards a blonde girl with a large chest. Harry knew he was starring at Malfoy at he didn't honestly care. Well he didn't until Malfoy looked up at him. Harry blushed and looked away quickly. Harry matted down his hair and slipped of his glasses. He turned to the barman and ordered a glass of firewhiskey.

"You old enough?" he asked roughly.

"Yes sir," Harry tried to deepen his voice slightly. The barmen shook his head and handed over his drink. Harry passed over a few sickles and took a drink. The liquid burned his throat but at the moment, he didn't really care. The barman strode away and Harry slipped his glasses back on. He glanced at Malfoy and saw that he was laughing. Harry sent him a glare and turned away. The moment he did though, he was tempted to turn back and look. Instead, he looked over at Ron to see his best friend snogging the blonde. Harry felt the bile rise up his throat slightly. Harry looked down at his glass.

"One for confidence," Harry muttered taking a gulp.

"One for luck," he said and took another large sip.

"And one for the hell of it," he said downing the rest of his firewhiskey. He sat the glass down on the bar and could already feel the dizzying effects it was having on his brain. He felt Malfoy's burning silver eyes looking at him and eventually looked up. After a while, Malfoy pushed the other wizard away and beckoned for Harry to come over. Harry didn't dare disobey. He stopped a foot in front of Malfoy. Harry wasn't sure why but he was panting.

"Dance with me," Harry said inching forward. Malfoy leaned forward to look at Harry better.

"Dance with you?" he asked. It wasn't cruel. It was an honest question. Harry nodded.

"In your dreams," Malfoy said enunciating every word. He brushed past Harry and out the door. Harry huffed. Well there went his good mood.


	3. 7 Things

There were a lot of things Harry loved about Draco but he could easily narrow down his favorite seven things. That wasn't something Harry was particularly proud of but it was true non-the-less.

Reason One: His Hair

Harry sat in potions class, watching, just watching. It was what he did everyday. Everyday he would come into potions class and partner up with Hermione. As soon as he got the chance, he would try to put the wrong thing in. Hermione would scold him and just tell him that she would do everything. If Snape noticed, he didn't say anything. Harry watched Malfoy stir in grinded up porcupine quill. Harry wasn't quite sure how a person could look so good doing that but he knew that if anyone could, Draco Malfoy certainly could. Malfoy ran a hand through his silky hair and Harry was absorbed. He could see the light shine on it and he could tell it was soft from across the room. Harry sighed and laid his head down on his arms.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. May I suggest you focus more on your potion then on your fellow classmates Mr. Potter? You just may get somewhere," Snape said before flowing around the room to harass someone else. Harry grumbled under his breath and watched Hermione give the contents of the cauldron a final stir.

"Who were you looking at Harry?" Hermione asked. She didn't even look up at him.

"No one. Just daydreaming," Harry said. It wasn't a complete lie. He really had been daydreaming. But he had also been starring.

"About?" Hermione prompted.

"Just…drop it okay? I don't want to talk about it," Harry said, letting his gaze return to Malfoy. Malfoy chose that moment to look up and saw Harry looking directly at him.

Reason Two: His Eyes

That was another thing Harry loved about Malfoy. His eyes. Some people would call them grey but they obviously hadn't looked close enough. They were a thick molten silvery color that swirled and moved. Some days they seemed bluer, other days they looked like liquid cement. Malfoy watched Harry and Harry watched Malfoy. Malfoy's lips twitched up and formed into an almost smile. It was in between a genuine smile and a smirk. Harry would take what he could get. Harry smiled back. Malfoy twitched slightly, frowned, and turned back to his potion. Harry sighed.

"Have you been feeling alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine Hermione. Just restless. It's been a long day and I really just want to go to bed." Hermione nodded but Harry noticed that she kept watching him.

"One flask per group with your names on them on my desk. Tomorrow, we shall be creating Amortentia. Please come prepared. Dismissed," Snape said before gliding out the room. Harry forced himself up and was pushing his books into his bag when he saw someone stop in front of him. He looked up. Malfoy stood, clutching the strap of his bag, watching Harry's every move.

"Potter…" he began but didn't finish.

"Malfoy…" Harry said, leaving his sentence just as open as Malfoy had. Malfoy cocked his head then walked away and out the door. Harry found that he was having trouble breathing.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Harry startled, looking around wildly until he saw Ron beside him.

"You alright?" Ron asked. He had the same stupid expression on his face that Hermione's had had earlier. Pity.

"Fine. Just fine," Harry said rushing from the room. All Harry wanted was to go to sleep. Well that and Malfoy. He always wanted Malfoy.

Reason Three: His Smell

Harry didn't want to go to potions class. It wasn't like he usually did, because he didn't. It was just going to be a long day. Like Harry would be able to focus with Malfoy's scent fluttering around him. Harry dragged himself into his seat next to Hermione and watched Malfoy strut past him Malfoy glanced at him and smirked slightly though he didn't break stride. Snape came in after a moment or two, always one for a dramatic entrance.

"It seems some of you have decided that you are better then the rest of the other students and are therefore above making a potion," Snape said. Harry noted that Snape's black, beady eyes never left Harry. Perhaps he had noticed.

"To keep it…fair, I will be choosing your partner for the day. For all one knows, I may even be choosing your partner…for the year," Snape said. He finally looked elsewhere and Harry was able to relax. Harry wasn't fully listening as Snape called out partners. He did hear very well however, when his name was called along with Malfoy's.

"God damnit," Harry hissed under his breath. Hermione patted his shoulder. Harry watched Malfoy and when he realized that Malfoy had no intentions of moving, Harry grabbed his stuff and went over to the Slytherin side of the room. He sank into the chair and scooted as far from Malfoy as he possibly could.

"Chances are, I won't bite," Malfoy said leaning closer.

"Chances are, I'm going to murder myself before the end of class," Harry muttered darkly under his breath. Malfoy chuckled. Snape scribbled the instructions on the board and settled into his chair. Harry and Malfoy studied the board then looked at each other.

"Go get everything," Malfoy said. Harry was preparing to object but then he realized that this was a chance to get away from Malfoy, if even just for a minute. Harry stood and took his time gathering everything he would need. He slowly trudged back to their table and rather unkindly, dumped everything onto the table. He sat and folded his arms over his chest, slouching as low as he could.

"Don't be a baby," Malfoy said cutting up the Boomslang skin before dumping it in.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I know you don't plan on helping but the least you could do is sit up and have a normal conversation with me," Malfoy grumbled.

"I don't know that that's possible," Harry said truthfully. Malfoy glanced at him and prodded at the potion.

"Is it supposed to be that color?" Malfoy asked cautiously. Harry glanced in and saw that the liquid was a light blue green.

"Yes Malfoy. The farther you get, the lighter it gets," Harry said with a sigh.

"Stupid Amortentia," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"…How has your day been?" Malfoy asked politely. Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't really feel like speaking because that required breathing which he was trying to do as little as possible to avoid Malfoy's scent. It was hard to ignore, what with being this close to him but Harry was trying his damndest.

"Absolutely terrible," Harry said. Malfoy raised looked surprised.  
>"And why is that?" he asked. Harry looked at him pointedly.<br>"Right. Sorry. I am trying not to kill you though and I must say that I'm doing a damn good job. I've only been tempted once. Well twice actually," Malfoy said looking back into the potion. He saw the spiraling steam and they both knew that it was done. Both boys immediately held their breath. Harry slowly exhaled.

"Why aren't you breathing?" Malfoy whispered. Harry wasn't sure why he had whispered but it seemed appropriate enough for him to do it too.

"Why aren't you?" Malfoy scowled and flipped him off. Harry glanced at Snape and saw the man had witnessed everything. Harry knew that Snape wasn't about to do anything. Harry was breathing as little as he possibly could and through his mouth.

"On three?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded. He felt light headed. He wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't really breathing or because he could feel Malfoy's body heat. He had a feeling he knew what one it was though.

"One…" Malfoy said.

"Two…" Harry said. They looked at each other.

"Three," they both whispered before inhaling deeply. Harry gripped the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He shut his eyes but could tell that Malfoy was watching him.

"What do you smell?" Malfoy asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing you'd care about," Harry said.

"You never know…"

"Trust me. I do," Harry said covering his nose. The scent was musky and almost smelt like pine. Then there was that God-awful smell that was purely Malfoy. Harry hated it. Harry also hated being addicted to it. Harry could feel himself losing consciousness. He was slipping forward and he could feel Malfoy's grip on his shoulder.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked worriedly. Malfoy's hand was really warm and Harry was tempted to lean his head against it.

"Draco," Harry moaned quietly. He saw Malfoy's shocked expression before blacking out.

Reason Four: His Attitude

He cracked his eyes open and saw Malfoy sitting beside him. A quick glance around told him that he was in the infirmary. Harry knew that he spent too much time there when he could recognize it without his glasses. Harry mumbled something intelligible. Malfoy turned to look at him. He squinted at Harry a bit then poked him between the eyes. Harry swatted at his hand. Malfoy reached forward to poke him again.

"Knock it off you prat," Harry hissed.

"Good to know you're alright," Malfoy said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked grouchily as Malfoy handed over his glasses.

" I heard your head crack against the floor. A person generally isn't okay when that happens," Malfoy said watching him carefully.

"Yes because I haven't dealt with worse," Harry said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Malfoy patted his hand reassuringly.

"You poor, tortured soul," he said watching the ceiling.

"Could you go sit by my feet?" Harry asked. Malfoy looked back at him.

"Why?"

"So I can kick your stupid ass."

"Hey I've been here all of yesterday, the whole night, and all of today," Malfoy said. Harry softened.

"Please tell me you got some sleep," Harry said. Though he was usually a prat, he could be one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. Malfoy shook his head. Harry sighed.

"Go to bed Malfoy," Harry said pushing himself to a sitting position. He wobbled and Malfoy grabbed him.

"You just want another chance to get hurt. You're a masochist aren't you? You like pain!" he accused. Harry swatted at him.

"Bite me!" Harry said. He regretted it the moment it left his mouth. Malfoy leaned forward at nipped at the skin of Harry's neck. Harry grunted.

"Masochist," Malfoy said.

"Bastard," Harry replied. Malfoy shrugged.

"At least I don't get off on pain," he said.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes my dearest Harry darling?" he said jokingly.

"Get the hell out of here," Harry said. Malfoy grumbled but stood up.

"Try not to hurt yourself but if you must, make it in a place I can't see right now. Good excuse for me to remove clothing," he said winking. He left shortly after, leaving Harry to groan in annoyance.

Reason Five: The Way He Talked

Harry looked down at his list. He wasn't sure why he had made a list of the top seven reasons he like Malfoy but he did and he was holding it now.

"Number five. The way he talks," Harry muttered to himself. He liked that Malfoy sounded as though he wasn't quite from here. Harry knew though that he was. Malfoy tended to drawl and speak rather slowly. The words generally seemed to snap as if they were a whip though. Harry forced his mind away from the thought of Malfoy with a whip. 'Dear God,' he thought. 'I really am a masochist.' Harry liked the way that Malfoy spoke softly but was still heard above everyone else. Harry liked the way that Malfoy commanded everyone's attention without a single word. Most of all, Harry just like Malfoy.

Reason Six: The Way He Walked

Malfoy didn't walk. He swaggered and sometimes he strutted. It used to bother Harry to know end, knowing that he was forcing someone to wait, just because he wanted to take his sweet time. Now Harry knew that Malfoy thought things through while he walked. This wasn't necessarily a good thing Harry figured as when Malfoy was thinking, his brain was sharp and at the ready. Ready to catch Harry spying on him. Whenever Malfoy asked what he was doing, Harry would stutter out a reply of some sort. He knew Malfoy didn't believe it but he didn't call him out on his lie. Malfoy was just smooth like that. Harry wondered if the word smooth applied to _everything _Malfoy related. Harry shook his head. Bad thoughts.

Reason Seven: The Fact That Harry Couldn't Have Him

Harry was in a hurry. He was already late for class and he had just run into Malfoy, sending the contents of both of their bags flying.

"Ever the graceful one aren't you Potter?" Malfoy said. He stood, watching Harry scramble to pick up his own things along with Malfoy's.

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy," Harry said. Malfoy yanked Harry up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Harry yelped in pain and surprise but was getting turned on at the sight of Malfoy's deep grey eyes.

"Masochist," Malfoy whispered.

"What are you do-" Harry was cut of by Malfoy pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry responded quickly, moving his lips with Malfoy's. Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's hips, pulling him closer. Malfoy brought his hands into Harry's hair and yanked roughly. Harry moaned so they yanked again. Harry was moaning loudly and really couldn't care less. His heart was singing. This was easily the best day of his life. At the moment, he couldn't remember what class he was supposed to be in to save his life. "I could die happy right now,' he thought, pressing into Malfoy. Eventually Malfoy pulled back. Harry let out a soft noise, missing the contact.

"Happy?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded.

"Good. Maybe you'll get off my back now. I'm not gay Potter. Nothing personal but it's no use," he said striding away. That was Harry's seventh reason for being in love Draco Malfoy. The knowledge that he could never have him.


End file.
